I Could Never Hate You Русский Перевод
by Fly-Gold
Summary: Что произойдет, если одним утром Пит проснется и почувствует, что пытки Капитолия больше не оказывают на него никикакого влияния? полное саммари внутри. Автор - MountainAir
1. Глава 1

I Could never Hate you. Глава 1.

Я лежала без сна, уставившись в потолок комнаты. Я пыталась очистить голову от всех ужасных воспоминаниях, пытающихся уничтожить меня. Это не работало так хорошо, поскольку я думала, что Пит, возможно, никогда не будет прежним. Он больше не будет моим мальчиком с хлебом.

Почувствовав влажность на лице, я поняла, что плачу. Я желала, что мне можно позволить себе признаться в чувствах к Питу, ничего не боясь. Но я также знала, что чувства, которые я показывала на камеру, были гораздо более реальные, чем мы думали - чем я думала, во всяком случае.

Но это было слишком поздно. Он ушел.

Мужчина, которого мне вернул Капитолий, ни капли не был похож на мальчика, которого я знала прежде. Он никогда не будет таким же нежным, с ярким светом в глазах, даже его смех не такой. Он никогда не обнимет меня, избавит от кошмаров, которые сами атакуют его в снах.

Вздохнув, я закрыла глаза, захотев убежать от всех приключений. Из опыта я знала, что это могло обернуться к худшему, и не хотела оказаться во всем этом.

Мне было комфортно в темноте. Мои глаза были закрыты, и я могла притвориться, что мой мир не был разрушен. Могла притвориться, что Пита никогда не пытали, что он не пытался убить меня, что не имел против меня обвинений - обвинений, которые не переносила.

Вот так я и проводила все свое время, вместо того, чтобы тяжесть ответственности свела меня с ума. Я буду просто лежать здесь, с закрытыми глазами, игнорируя весь окружающий меня мир.

Единственный человек, который не позволил бы мне так поступить, уже ушел. Так почему я должна пытаться жить дальше? Пытаться сражаться, когда я знаю, что мы никогда не будем вместе? Кто-нибудь более сильный и талантливый может управлять мятежом. Ясно, что если я не преодолею свое горе, никогда не избавлюсь от этого образа жизни.

Услышав, что открылась дверь, увидела свет в темноте, в которой пыталась себя уничтожить. Я не знаю, кто вошел в комнату, поскольку никого не хочу видеть. Будет еще хуже, если это будет Прим.

- Оставьте меня, - прошептала я, не уверенная, что действительно произнесла эти слова, но мне было все равно.

Это длилось в течение нескольких минут, и я удивилась, если бы он или она услышала меня и ушла из комнаты, но человек уже ответил мне.

- Китнисс, - сказал он. Его голос дрожал, в нем явно чувствовалась боль, и на минуту я поверила, что все это и вправду реально.

Я замерзла. Заснула ли после этого? Должно быть, это был ужасный сон; сон, в котором присутствует парень, по которому я действительно скучаю.

Я поворачиваюсь на другую сторону, хватаю подушку и прижимаю ее к ушам, чтобы заглушить его голос. Но прошло не так много времени, как он схватил ее и убрал, а мои глаза снова оказались открытыми против моей воли. Голубые глаза уставились в мои. Он стоял рядом с кроватью, глаза полны боли и страха, и именно поэтому я хочу перестать на него смотреть.

Но не могу, потому что его глаза не врезаются в память, как лазеры, а лицо не искажено отвращением. Вместо этого, слезы скатываются по щеке, оставляя следы.

Он снова прошептал мое имя, и я не смогла больше видеть его таким. Мне не важно, если все это - не больше, чем сон, и я проснусь завтра, ощутив всю потерю. Все, о чем я волновалась - происходит сейчас и, может, исчезнет, когда проснусь, но он никуда больше от меня не уйдет.

Я потянулась рукой к нему, и он взял мою ладонь. Его рука касается моей. С настоящими костями, с кожей и со всем остальным.

- Пит? - прошептала я. - Я все еще сплю?

Он мне не ответил, и я посмотрела на него. В его глазах была паника, словно он пытался вспомнить что-то, что не мог.

- Что со мной случилось?

В этот момент, вместо того, чтобы заплакать еще сильнее, я улыбнулась.

Потому что если он не помнит, это может означать, что пытки Капитолия не долговечны. Может быть, для нас все еще есть надежда.

- Пит, ты не помнишь? - нежно спросила я.

Его голова повернулась ко мне.

- Я... я помню арену... помню, что меня схватили и увезли. Помню страх... за тебя, потому что я не знал, в порядке ли ты! - его глаза были широко открыты, и я такими их никогда не видела.

- А затем я проснулся в белой комнате, и они пытали меня. После они вставляли иглы, но я не знаю, что в них было. У меня были ночные кошмары, никогда не прекращавшиеся. Ты...

Он покачал головой и поднял брови в отчаянии. Могу сказать, что он изо всех сил пытался вспомнить.

- Они пытались заставить меня ненавидеть тебя, но... я никогда не смогу ненавидеть тебя, - наконец, закончил он.

«Я никогда не смогу ненавидеть тебя...» - его слова прокручивались в моей голове, и я заплакала еще сильнее, на этот раз с облегчением.

Пит сел на кровать и обнял меня. Я уселась на его колени и зарылась лицом на его груди, вдыхая запах свежеиспеченного хлеба с корицей, который всегда от него исходил, где бы мы небыли. Я решила, что это мой самый любимый аромат в мире.

- Я думала, что потеряла тебя, - выдавила я, закусив губу, пытаясь остановить икоту, которая у меня всегда появлялась, когда я плакала.

- Мне жаль, Китнисс, - сказал он, зарывшись лицом в мои волосы.

Я чуть отпрянула от него на несколько минут, чтобы посмотреть. Его синяки уже пожелтели и на щеке, и на шее, а на лице была дорожка из слез. Другая прокладывала себе путь на его щеке, но я положила этому конец с поцелуем. Я почувствовала вкус соли на своих губах, но продолжила целовать его, пока он не вытер мои собственные слезы пальцем. После всех этих пыток, через которые он прошел, он по-прежнему нежно утешает меня.

Я закрываю глаза в блаженстве, используя его тело как опору. Мы падаем на подушки и поворачиваемся, чтобы посмотреть друг на друга. Его пальцы обнимают меня за талию и тянут меня к его упругой груди.

- Я мог бы остаться в таком положении вечность, - говорит он, его лоб столкнулся с моим.

Мы оставались в таком положении еще несколько минут, пока он не произнес:

- Так ты позволишь?

Мы оба улыбнулись, вспоминая прошлое, когда он это сказал, пока мы стояли на площади Капитолия перед Бойней. Он действительно все помнит.

- Да, - сказала я.

Пит поцеловал меня, и я клянусь, что все, что со мной произошло по причине, будь то Голодные Игры или Квартальная Бойня. То, что мы оба оказались на арене, наши ночные кошмары... может, просто поэтому мы теперь вместе.

Поскольку теперь Пит обнимает меня, я чувствую некую признательность за страдания. Потому что с этим в мою жизнь вошел он.


	2. Глава 2

Этой ночью меня разбудили не кошмары. Я помню, что спала, ощущая руки Пита на своей талии, положив голову на его грудь. Но это не то, как я проснулась.

Меня ударили, и я завизжала, подпрыгнув и окончательно проснувшись. Я наполовину сонная, так что не в состоянии двигаться быстрее, прежде чем дождусь очередного удара. На этот раз в нос. Я сбросила с себя покрывало и подбежала к стене - подальше от противника. Мои глаза расширились от боли в носу, и я могла почувствовать, как струйка жидкости стекает вниз по моему лицу и попадает в рот.

Я бы удивилась, если бы кто-нибудь ворвался в нашу комнату, но несколько секунд позже поняла, что этого не происходило. Слишком много света, значит, Пит незамедлительно проснется, не важно, независимо от того, насколько тихим был убийца. Затем:

- Я убью тебя.

Мое сердце забилось сильнее, я снова посмотрела на кровать, откуда шел звук. Все, что я видела - темнота.

- Ты убийца, Китнисс Эвердин, - раздался голос, по моей спине пробежались мурашки.

- Ты вкусишь собственное лекарство.

- Кто ты? - спросила я. Мой голос был твердым и непоколебимым.

Я услышала звук - включился светильник. Пит сел на кровати, готовый вскочить в любой момент. На его лице застыла маска отвращения и ненависти, и я чувствовала, что это прожигало мне кожу.

Мои глаза на минуту закрылись, ощущая печаль. Я поняла, насколько глупой я была. Глупо думать, что после всего Пит вернется ко мне в том же состоянии, что и был прежде. Не в мою пользу.

Когда я снова открыла их, он по-прежнему смотрел на меня, но не приближался, к моему удивлению. Я думала, что он пытался задушить меня. Ну, или что-то типа этого. Но он просто присел рядом со мной.

- Пит, - нежно сказала я, - Перестань быть таким. Это не ты...

В его глазах вспыхнула вспышка, и я увидела черноту в них. В них больше не было голубого оттенка.

- Это не я? - крикнул он. - Перестань играть со мной, это я!

Я сделала шажок в его сторону, ожидая реакции и пытаясь сказать ему, что со мной он в безопасности. То, что случилось - не его вина, а Капитолия. Я сделала еще шажок, второй, третий, но он не шел ко мне навстречу. Его тело было так напряжено, что я могла видеть его мускулы. Несмотря на ситуацию, в которой оказалась, я покраснела.

- Не приближайся, дура, - зарычал он. Я вздрогнула, и тупую боль в груди игнорировать стало практически невозможно.

У меня не так много времени на защиту, и я знала это, поскольку Пит уже вскочил и прижал меня к стенке.

Позади меня задул ветер, и я задрожала, пытаясь вздохнуть и в тоже время освободиться от его объятий. Я была слишком близко к Питу, но он был намного тяжелее меня, и, если честно, сильнее тоже. Поэтому, когда я каждый раз пытаюсь оттолкнуться от стены, он вталкивает меня в нее.

Пит грозно наклоняется, и его прекрасные, голубые глаза становятся черными, даже золотые крупинки исчезли. Мое сердце болит из-за отсутствия нежности и присутствиия суровости.

Я сфокусировалась на том, что прежде мы спали, поэтому воспоминания больше не мешали мне.

_"Флешбек"._

- Я была так расстроена, - тихо говорю я, - не уверена, что мы пришли за тобой во время.

Пит смотрит на мои руки, и я прослеживаю за его взглядом. Они дрожат, хотя я пытаюсь прекратить это. Этого не должно быть после всего, через что он прошел. Он - единственный, кто испытывал всю ту боль. Мысли об этом расстраивали меня. Я могла только воображать, что с ним сделал президент Сноу во время пыток. Все же, есть одна вещь, которая меня радует: план президента не удался.

Он берет мои руки в свои и начинает выводить успокаивающие круги на коже, успокаивая меня, как прежде, когда мы были в Капитолии.

- Я знаю, - говорит он, нежно улыбнувшись, - ты Китнисс Эвердин.

- Не то, что это всегда играет мне на руку, - говорю я, и мой голос ломается, несмотря на мои усилия.

Он подходит ко мне и слегка толкает на подушки. Я падаю на них и не рискую смотреть в его глаза. Пит же ложиться рядом со мной, используя свои руки в качестве опоры, чтобы не раздавить меня.

Он целует лицо и шепчет:

- Ты сказала, это не правда.

Я не отвечаю ему, поскольку знаю, что мой голос вновь подведет меня. Вместо этого, когда я снова хочу повернуть шею, его губы целуют мои. Нежно, как будто бояться ранить меня, если он сделает неправильное движение. Другой рукой я нажимаю на его спину, вынуждая прижаться ко мне сильнее и ближе, как я хочу. Наши поцелуи становиться более страстными, и я заплетаюсь пальцами в его шелковистые волосы, позволяя ему исследовать мое лицо.

- Я люблю тебя.

Пит замирает и стукается со мной лбом. На его лице отображается шок, который чувствую и я. Действительно ли я это сказала? Наверное. Должно быть, я ляпнула первое, что пришло мне в голову, но в действительности не имела в виду именно это. Не сейчас.

- Что ты только что сказала? - выдыхает он. Его голубые глаза расширяются.

Я краснею.

- Я сказала... я люблю тебя.

Я снова стараюсь отвести взгляд, отчасти из-за покрасневших от смущения щек, но он заставляет меня посмотреть на него. Его лицо сверкает радостью, и я не могу не ответить тем же. После всего этого, он добился любви от девочки, которую любил годами. Именно с ней он побывал в аду и вырвался из него.

- Я тоже люблю тебя, - говорит он. - И хотел это сказать еще очень давно.

- Я знаю. И знаю, что можешь независимо от того, хочешь ли или нет.

Пит целует мою щеку, словно хочет подразнить.

- Ожидай, что я буду часто говорить эти слова.

Я ухмыляюсь.

- Конечно. Обещай, что не заберешь эти слова.

- Обещаю.

_"Конец флешбека"_

Довольно забавно, ведь в действительности это обещание не сдержалось.

Как только я посмотрела в его черные, безжалостные глаза, я не увидела мальчики, которого любила. Был только парень, которого пытал Капитолий, но тот мальчик никогда не вернется. Я почувствовала слезы.

Позади нас раздались шаги, и Пит отвлекся на них. Он смотрел на дверь в течение нескольких секунд, и я попыталась снова вернуть самообладание и контроль. Я проглотила комок слез прежде, чем заплачу.

Дверь резко открылась, и Хейтмич вошел в комнату. Под его глазами были синяки из-за бессонницы.

- Какого черта тут происходит в четыре часа утра? - потребовал он ответа.

Он переводил взгляд от Пита на меня, все еще пытавшуюся дышать.

Его выражение лица поменялось. Он выглядел разгневанным.

- Хорошо, Пит. Отпусти ее, - сказал он. - Время пойти к врачу.

- Нет, ты не можешь вернуть меня обратно! - закричал Пит.

- У меня нет выбора.

Как только Хейтмич сказал эти слова, в комнату ворвались двое мужчин. Они держали шприц в одной руке, а выражение на лицах было суровым, будто они собирались воевать. Пит оттолкнул меня от себя, и я врезалась в тумбочку. Почувствовала резкую боль и увидела кровь. Но я попыталась игнорировать это. Мужчины боролись с Питом, но для него все было бесполезно. Выглядело так, будто они делали это десятилетиями (и морщины на их лицах доказывают это).

Младший из них добрался до Пита и резко всадил шприц в его предплечье. Пит заплакал, и его глаза закатились, а затем и вовсе закрылись.

- Все будет в порядке, сладкая, - оказывается, Хейтмич наблюдал за сценой со стороны, и только что подошел ко мне.

Я ему не ответила. Только смотрела, как два мужчины поднимают Пита на носилки и выносят его из комнаты.


	3. Глава 3

В течение двух секунд я смотрела на закрытую дверь, прежде чем увидела несколько докторов передо мной. Они говорили со мной, задавали вопросы, махали перед моим лицом. Но все, что я делала - смотрела на дверь. Я не удивлялась, ведь действительно заслужила это состояние.

Возле моего лица пощелкали пальцами.

- Она просто в шоке.

Я уставилась на нее, позволяя своим глазам увидеть ее седые волосы и сонные глава. Моя мать все еще пыталась добиться от меня ответа, но могла ли я ответить ей? Какого черта мне нужны доктора, если моя жизнь и так стала черти какой?

Я так и продолжила лежать на ковре в неудобной позиции. Мои глаза смотрели в пустоту.

Так вот как чувствуют себя люди в шоковом состоянии? Такое ощущение, будто я ударилась головой о стену, моя грудь болела прямо там, где было сердце.

Когда боль снова вернулась ко мне, я согнулась пополам и попала в объятия матери. Она подхватила меня, прежде чем я проехалась коленками по полу, но она не смогла помочь мне остановить слезы. Я крепко обняла себя, как если бы это помогло боли уйти, но не добилась успеха. Мне было больнее с каждой секундой. Моя мать что-то шептала мне. Что с Питом все хорошо, что все будет замечательно. Но почему она говорит мне об этом после того, как годами не могла помочь мне, избавить от всех страхов после смерти отца? Ее не было, когда я в ней нуждалась.

- Я могу сама о себе позаботиться, мама, - просипела я. - Оставь меня.

Она отступила, и из ее глаз потекли слезы.

- Надо положить ее в госпиталь. Если понадобиться - усыпите. Просто сделайте это, - проинструктировала она. Прежде чем выйти из комнаты, она взглянула на меня, и я, почувствовав угрызения совести, поспешила отвернуться.

Сквозь слезы, я увидела докторов, окружающих меня. Я не пыталась бороться с ними. Просто хотела, чтобы моя боль исчезла.

Когда я проснулась, обнаружила, что лежу на кровати в госпитале. Чувствовались многочисленные швы на теле, из-за которых я с трудом двигалась. Нос уже был лучше. Удачно, что он не сломан, и я не вынуждена буду носить эту дурацкую повязку.

Также я одета в больничную одежду. Единственный раз я была так одета после того, как чуть не умерла на Играх, поэтому не могу сказать, что люблю этот вид одежды.

Медсестра подошла к моей кровати, и мне пришлось обратить на нее внимание.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? Физически, - добавила она.

- Прекрасно... можно ли мне уйти?

- Пока нет. Тебя зашили, и, хотя твои раны не слишком серьезные, тебе все еще нужно остаться, чтобы мы смогли тебя долечить, а после - обследовать. Надеюсь, ты не сделаешь ничего безрассудного?

Я закатила глаза. Китнисс Эвердин делает что-то безрассудное? Никогда.

Медсестра села рядом со мной и стала что-то печатать на компьютере. Она спрашивала у меня, есть ли головные боли, чувствую боли в желудке или что-то типа этого. Я осторожно отвечала на вопросы, но после этого не смогла сдержаться.

- Что с Питом? - спросила я.

Медсестра оторвалась от своей работы и посмотрела на меня. Глубоко вздохнув, словно ей потребовалось некоторое время на то, чтобы найти слова, она, наконец, произнесла:

- Пит не был достаточно исцелен после всех травм, когда он навестил тебя прошлой ночью. В нем еще присутствует тот яд, который вкалывали ему в Капитолии, поэтому, естественно, это не может не вызвать некоторые нарушения в его поведении. Не хочу тебя расстраивать еще больше, Китнисс, но я могу сказать, что все будет хорошо. Мы просто обязаны вывести оставшийся яд из его организма. Это займет буквально несколько дней.

Я чувствовала ласкающее дыхание ветра. Это то, что мне нужно было услышать, чтобы я не боялась, что снова могу потерять его, думая о возврате его и, наконец, потере. У нас обоих серьезные эмоциональные травмы, поэтому мне необходимо услышать о подтверждение его состояния.

- Спасибо, - сказала я. И я действительно имела в виду именно это.

- Когда я смогу его увидеть?

На минуту она задумала.

- Ну, не могу сказать тебе. Просто отдыхай. Вскоре мы придем и поговорим с тобой, когда он сможет принимать посетителей.

Неохотно, но я согласилась. После всего произошедшего, я ждала его возвращения слишком долго и могла потерпеть.

Как только она ушла, я вновь попыталась заснуть, но не могла, представляя Пита. Мне жаль, ведь он уверен, что я его бросила, что он будет испытывать чувство вины. Знаю также и то, что будет корить себя за то, что посмел причинить мне боль, поэтому я не могу оставаться в госпитале, пока он где-нибудь в другой палате. Ему нужно знать, что я не свихнулась именно из-за него.

Отбросив одеяло, подкралась к двери на цыпочках в ночнушке и носках. Приложила ухо к двери, чтобы убедиться, что никого в коридоре нет. Никого. Воспользовалась шансом и медленно открыла дверь. Свет ударил мне в лицо, и я поняла, что была ночь.

Поскольку я не знала, куда идти, я позволила моим инстинктам взять верх. Я уже шла несколько минут, пока не остановилась перед табличкой: "Особое отделение". Было открыто две двери. Я осторожно подошла к ним, зная, что в коридоре больше никого нет.

Как только дверь открылась, я вошла в просторный холл. Большая площадка была ограждена стеклом, поэтому я предположила, что именно там и должна быть информация о Пите, которая была мне так нужна. Сначала мне нужно было узнать комнату Пита.

Как и предсказывалось, дверь была закрыта. Но ничто не помешает мне получить информацию о Пите. Чем больше времени я здесь проведу, тем больше он будет в одиночестве. А это я ненавижу.

Вытащив шпильку, я вставила ее в щель и покрутила из стороны в сторону.

Щелчок.

Гордо улыбнувшись, я открыла дверь и вошла в кабинет. Быстро взглянув на имена, нашла букву М, что означало: Мелларк, Пит.

Мое сердце подскочило к желудку, и я на минуту забыла, как дышать. Потому что напротив его имени увидела: мертв.


	4. Глава 4

Я просто не могла дышать. Казалось, в моем теле больше нет кислорода, из-за чего я сгибалась пополам, пытаясь вздохнуть, но напрасно. Я делала быстрые, маленькие вздохи, чтобы не упасть в обморок от нехватки воздуха.

Умер, умер, умер, умер, умер, умер, умер.

Я видела только это черное, такое иронически маленькое, напечатанное на бумаге слово, повторяющееся в голове снова и снова. Это изображение я запомню навсегда.

Я упала на колени, после чего легла на шероховатый ковер. Вспоминаю образ, который не имеет смысла, и сразу же начинаю чувствовать головокружение, что больше похоже на быстро меняющие картинки, как в калейдоскопе. Я решила уставиться в одну точку на полу, чтобы меня не стошнило.

Слишком поздно. Как только эта мысль вновь пронеслась в моей голове, я словно окаменела, а после и вовсе почувствовала тошноту. Все содержимое моего желудка оказалось на полу в этом кабинете. Затем я рассмеялась. Я издавала безумные, злые звуки и, когда встала, наделала сущий бардак.

Я ломаю все оборудование, что приносит мне хоть какое-то удовольствие, которое оттесняет из головы ужасные мысли. Я продолжаю уничтожать все, что вижу. Я слышу слова в голове и начинаю кричать. Кричу громко, как никогда прежде не кричала, не волнуясь, что меня могут услышать. Я не слышала, как они вошли в комнату. Мои крики блокировали посторонние звуки, но я почувствовала, как сильные руки обняли меня и прижали к себе, а также заткнули рот. Я ударила руку незнакомца, но, услышав говоривших, перестала кричать.

Хейтмич. Плутарх. Финник. Гейл.

Здесь были и другие люди, но я их не знала, но все же разглядела человека, удерживающего меня - Гейл. Только он пахнет лесом, да и только он сильнее Финника.

Такое ощущение, что в моем горле полыхает огонь, и я прекращаю кричать. Открываю глаза и вижу, что все смотрят на меня в шоке.

- Какого черта с тобой произошло? - начал Хейтмич, и я огляделась, прежде чем зарыдать.

Я правда пыталась не думать об этом, но не могла. Это волновало меня, приводило в шок с тех пор, как впервые увидела эти слова. Я рыдала и называла Пита по имени в рубашку Гейла, чувствуя, что из меня словно высасывается жизнь. Боль стала невыносимой и меня с головой накрывает темнота.

...

Когда я проснулась, увидела свет возле кровати.

- Привет, Китнисс, - кажется, звук раздавался из света

- Пит, - спросила я. - Это ты?

Фигура приближается ко мне и складывается ощущение, будто плавает - да, действительно плавает. Она настолько яркая, что я с трудом вижу ее, но все же замечаю вьющиеся блондинистые волосы и мужские черты.

- Конечно, это я, любимая, - сказал он.

Мои глаза наполнились слезами.

- Я думала... ты умер, - заикалась я.

- Только в их мечтах. Ты же знаешь: я никогда не покину тебя, Китнисс. Я же люблю тебя.

Он протянул ко мне свою руку, и я приняла ее, ощущая теплоту тела. Но прежде чем я смогла контактировать с ним, он убрал от меня руку, удаляясь от кровати. Я звала его по имени, но было слишком поздно - кто-то другой уже вошел в комнату. Я унюхала запах роз и услышала знакомое покашливание кровью.

- Китнисс Эвердин, - его голос был резким, но с нотками юмора.

Я заплакала еще сильней, когда святящаяся фигура Пита ускользала от меня все дальше, после чего Сноу схватил его за руки и зажал рот, чтобы тот не смог выговорить ни слова, даже прокричать мое имя.

Но после всего, через что мы с Питом прошли, я должна защитить своего мальчика с хлебом. Не должна позволить причинить ему боль.

Я отбросила подушки в сторону, выпрыгнула из кровати, но какая-то невидимая стена удержала меня, словно железный занавес, от Президента Сноу и я не смогла помочь Питу.

- Ты правда думаешь, что сможешь ударить меня? - засмеялся он.

- Ты ничем не отличаешься от остальных, Китнисс. Такая хрупкая. Неужели ты не поняла, что я могу потушить твой огонь, огненная Китнисс?

- Ты не можешь, - сказала я. - Ничто не помешает мне убить тебя, Сноу.

- Оу, ну, тогда ты, должно быть, не будешь разочарована, если я помешаю тебе.

К большому удивлению, Пит с каждым мгновением сиял все ярче. Его лицо было перекошено из-за боли и света, который, как я поняла, светился из его груди. Я зажмурилась, избегая яркого света, бьющего из тела, готового взорваться. И вскоре, как эластичная лента, свет взрывается.

- Нет! - закричала я. - Пит!

Как только свет рассеялся, я открыла глаза и обнаружила, что Пита не было. Я закричала и начала колотить по щиту, надеясь добраться до Президента Сноу и убить его, поскольку он сделал это с Питом. Мой гнев возрастает с каждой миллисекундой, но Президент Сноу только смеется сумасшедшим смехом напротив меня.

- Ты думаешь, твой огонь погашен навсегда? Ошибаешься.

...

Меня пробудило беспокойство. Я села на кровати, в моей голове крутились все события, и я была уверена, что все произошедшее - не сон. Это было больше, чем обычный сон.

Медсестры и доктора столпились вокруг моей кровати в госпитале, проверяя все провода и нажимая на кнопки на приборах. Я в удивлении уставилась на них. Действительно, у этих людей нет фиолетовой бороды. Они жужжат вокруг меня как пчелы, точно воспроизводя их звук. Или мне это только привиделось?

- Усиль количество вводимых веществ, Тэлма, - сказала одна из медсестер. Я посмотрела на нее, чтобы увидеть, как серое облако появляется над ее головой. И вижу сияющий город в верхней части. Здания ослепительно сияют, это место привлекательно для меня, но я не уверена, насколько.

Я посмотрела на капельницу в своей руке. Через трубку в мою руку поступает голубая жидкость, и я чувствую легкое покалывание. Я хихикаю, поскольку весь мир расплывается перед глазами, а мыслями становиться управлять все труднее.

Время очень медленно течет, и я начинаю спрашивать себя: кто я, где я. Ничего не отдается воспоминанием - déja vu. Я знаю, что это все из-за наркотиков, но чувствую счастье. По некоторым причинам я осознаю то привычное чувство, которое обхватывает меня, - небезопасность. Но здесь, когда я ничего не помню, испытываю радость.

Но совсем скоро я вообще перестала думать. Вскоре воспоминания обо мне, моей матери, Прим, Хоторнов, отце - вернулись. Но вместе с тем вспомнила и о другом: голодание, нищета, смерть, Капитолий... Голодные Игры. Я закрыла глаза и попыталась отгородиться, но стало совсем невозможно. Кровь, адреналин и боль поглотили меня слишком сильно. Я очень хотела, чтобы что-то меня утешило прямо здесь, прямо сейчас.

Пит.

Это имя снова раздалось в голове, и я вновь мысленно представила его. Блондинистые волосы, голубые глаза, мужские черты лица. Пит. Мальчик, который был для меня всем, мальчик, спасавший меня столько раз и показавший, что такое любовь.

Все воспоминания о последних пару дней вспышкой пронеслись в моей голове, и я выдохнула. Медсестра, сидевшая рядом со мной на стуле, заметила мое выражение лица и резко вскочила.

- Нет, - прошептала я, - нет, нет, нет, нет.

Мой Пит, мальчик с хлебом, ушел. Ушел, как и все остальные. Я снова зарыдала, и медсестра позвала помощника. Но никакие наркотики не смогли вывести всю боль из организма. Я вытащила все трубки и встала. Медсестра пыталась остановить меня, но было слишком поздно.

И я выбежала из комнаты.

_Да что ж такое происходит, а? _

_Смерть, Сноу и т.д. и т.п_

_Блин, автору 14, а так хорошо пишет!_

...


	5. Глава 5

Я бегу не останавливаясь. Оказывается, эта местность как-то запомнилась мне, поскольку я знала, куда бегу. Я не замечаю бегущих за мной людей. Всего лишь продолжаю бежать, разве что только быстрее. Я врываюсь в коридор, огибая все необходимые углы. В нескольких минутах добираюсь до места, где должен был лежать Пит: Секретный отдел.

Меня немного расстраивает, что рабочие все еще убирают офис. У меня не было времени уничтожить все файлы и оборудования, поскольку меня арестовали. Должно быть, на компьютерах хранилось куча информации, а я взяла, да уничтожила ее. Даже ящики из шкафов были выдвинуты и разбросаны.

Ко мне кто-то приближался - шаги стали отчетливее, поэтому я опять побежала. Как удачно, что меня никто не увидел. Я могла только представить, как они были бы изумлены, если увидели, что их Сойка бежит через коридоры госпиталя, когда должна лежать на кровати - на которую я боялась даже посмотреть - и в больничных носках. Чувствую себя сумасшедшей.

Но я больше, чем сумасшедшая. После всего, через что я прошла, я поняла, что Пит ушел. Похоже, что будто ты стоишь на самом краю крыши здания, ожидая чего-то. И это что-то ушло, заставив меня прыгнуть.

- Вот она! Ловите ее!

Мне не было нужды оборачиваться, чтобы посмотреть, кто это. Я бросилась к двери, не позволяя никому добраться до себя. Пит не пришел, пока я не оказалась в конце коридора, поэтому, когда я открыла дверь, задохнулась.

Мои губы бесшумно произнесли его имя, когда мое дыхание прервалось. На полу лежали рубашки, похоже, они принадлежали ему, а также набросок на подушке. Но кровать была пуста. Складывалось ощущение, что люди хотели создать видимость его сна.

- Она пошла в ту комнату!

Я со стуком закрыла дверь и поискала замок. Но кто в здоровом уме закроет дверь на замок, если в палате лежит "особый" пациент? Меня не удивило, что замка здесь не было, но и не обнадежило. Я схватила стул и подперла им дверь, надеясь выиграть время.

Я знала, что загнала себя в ловушку.

Я, Китнисс Эвердин, дважды победитель Голодных Игр, позволила загнать себя в комнату, в которой полно врагов, ждущих, что я выйду.

Я слышала их голоса: они пытались решить, что сделать с дверью. Кто-то, по всей видимости двое, попытались выбить ее. На самом деле, я не понимаю, зачем пришла сюда, но, может, для того, чтобы убедить себя, что это не сон, что я должна найти Пита, спящим в своей кровати. К несчастью, это реальность, в которой я его потеряла.

Боль была похожа на удар ножом в грудь, и я согнулась пополам, сворачивая рубашку Пита в моих руках. Поднесла к своему лицу и вдохнула запах, пытаясь запомнить. Я ничего не хотела о нем забывать, включая изумительный запах хлеба и бодрости.

Дверь резко открылась, но я ожидала увидеть медсестер и рабочих Дистрикта-13 со шприцами.

Хотя, вижу, что сюрпризы спасают меня от смерти.

Двенадцать мужчин в черных масках пытались добраться до меня. Инстинктивно, я схватила рубашку Пита и поставила стул рядом с собой. Думаю, я была заранее приготовлена к такому: меня хотят арестовать, но я не боюсь. Я убрала двух из них одним качанием и бросилась к двери, пропустив взмах кинжала.

Кинжал. У этих людей было настоящее оружие.

Я не видела ничего хорошего в борьбе с ними, поскольку стул разломился об их головы, когда я его кинула. Я благодарила Бога, что медсестры одели меня, потому что серый цвет незаметен.

Я ударила одного из людей в масках и услышала звук как при ломание носа. Мужчина заплакал от боли и упал на пол, его рука прикрыла лицо.

Четыре есть, двое ушли. Последние двое подошли ко мне, и я мужественно отражала их удары, пока женщина не схватила мои руки. Прежде чем она воспользовалась этим шансом, ее глаза расширились, и на мое лицо попало несколько капель крови. Она упала на пол, пока незнакомец вытаскивал трезубец из ее спины.

Трезубец в его руках означал только одно.

- Беги!

Я упала на пол и услышала ужасный звук раздирающего кожу кинжала - этот звук преследовал меня месяцами. Оставшийся мужчина воспользовался последними минутами жизни, чтобы вытащить нож из его груди и захлебнуться собственной кровью.

Я наклонилась и пыталась восстановить дыхание. Мое воображение рисует картинки мужчины в последней минуте своей жизни, когда глаза начинают терять свой блеск.

Удар. После нескольких минут мне стало лучше, и я повернулась к Финнику.

- Что... только что произошло?

Он встряхнул головой.

- Без понятия.

...

У нас с Финником не было много времени - остальные приходили в сознание.

- Что будем с ними делать? - спросила я.

- Ну, для начала, - сказал он, - мы должны выяснить, кто они. - Он подошел к выбранной женщине и снял маску с ее лица. У нее была фиолетового цвета кожа и черный макияж на лице.

- Нет, - прошептала я, - это не могут быть они.

Но чем больше мы снимали масок, тем больше получали доказательства теории.

- Это они, - тихо сказал Финник.

- Но... - и тут же замолчала.

Финник попросил меня отвернуться, пока он убивал двух пленных. Все же оставив нескольких людей для допроса. Когда закончил, подошел ко мне. Я посмотрела на него широко открытыми глазами и увидела, что его глаза были также открыты. Финни Одэйр выглядел испуганным.

- Мы были только что атакованы Капитолием, - сказал он, глубоко вздохнув. - А это может означать только одно.

Я кивнула.

- Капитолий нашел путь в Дистрикт-13.


	6. Глава 6

Финник и я времени не теряли. Он сказал мне подождать здесь несколько минут, пока сам дойдет до Плутарха, чему я был рада. Мне нужно все обдумать, поскольку несколько последних дней были ужасно тяжелыми.

Я пыталась не смотреть на мертвые тела, пока оставалась здесь. Осторожно вальсируя между ними, добралась до стула и села, пытаясь не наступить на кровь.  
Один взгляд, брошенный на пол, вызывал у меня только тошноту, даже после всего, через что я прошла на Играх.

Как только села, заплакала. Я неожиданно пожелала - снова - кого-то рядом, чтобы успокоил меня здесь и сейчас. Но Капитолий забрал все самое лучшее и хорошее из моей жизни и положение вещей только ухудшались.

Теперь мне ясно, из-за чего я потеряла Пита: капитолийские шпионы пробыли здесь гораздо дольше, чем я думала сначала. Во-первых, я предположила, что они только приехали и готовили неожиданную атаку. Но это на самом деле не так, поскольку слишком нелепо. Плюс, удача явно не была на моей стороне.

Я горько рассмеялась, вспомнив тот случай, когда Эффи сказала тоже самое мне, прежде чем все перевернулось с ног на голову.  
"И пусть удача будет на вашей стороне!" - бодро запищала бы она. Но удача никогда не была на моей стороне. Я потеряла все и всех, кого я горячо любила.

Но я отказалась терять Пита. Чем быстрее туман от наркотиков рассеивался, тем быстрее я осознавала, что это могла быть ловушка. Потому что это сон, галлюцинация или что-то другое, казалось таким реальным. Складывалось ощущение, словно Пит мог послать мне сообщение, говоря, что не стоит сбрасывать его со счетов.

- Ты же знаешь, я никогда бы не бросил тебя, Китнисс. Я люблю тебя.

Я незамедлительно поверила ему, потому что знала: он никогда не оставит меня.

Даже когда его бы принудили.

...

Когда Финник вернулся с Плутархом, мне потребовалось минут десять уговорить его остаться при допросе. Но очевидно, что я никуда не уйду - я же Сойка, в конце концов. Когда об этом сказала, Плутарх поднял брови и ответил:  
- Ты собираешься начать действовать.

Он был прав. Я сломалась и бежала, как сумасшедшая, в течение двадцати четырех часов, в то время, когда должна поднимать Восстание. Поэтому я согласилась и осталась стоять здесь.

- Ну, в данный момент мы уже потеряли минут десять и, я думаю, мы должны узнать, кто-догадался-разрушить-наш-штаб-а-заодно-убить-Китнисс. Предположения есть? - Плутарх поднял бровь.

Финник злобно усмехнулся, словно мы украли сладкое у ребенка.  
- Нет! - сказал он.

- Прекрасно. - Плутарх подошел к пленникам и снял маски. Как мы и поняли, это были капитолийские шпионы. У мужчины были серебряные волосы и брови, его кожа была покрашена в уродливый оранжевый оттенок. Его лицо увяло, словно ему сделали неудачную пластическую операцию. Но другая женщина была не такой отвратительной, как большинство, которое я видела в Капитолие. Ее кожа была фиолетовой, плюс нанесла очень даже милый макияж, после которого ты думаешь, что это не натуральная кожа. Ее волосы были коричневого оттенка, некоторые пряди, правда, покрашены фиолетовым, а ее черты лица - тонкими. Определенно, она не делала пластическую операцию на лице, потому что оно выглядело достаточно натурально.

Плутарх поднял кулак, словно он планировал прежде ударить ее, чтобы пробудить, но прежде женщина сама открыла глаза. Ее глаза оказались такими же фиолетовыми.

- Черт! - закричала она. Пытаясь освободиться, задвигалась в путах.

- Ничего не выйдет, - сказала я.

Ее глаза сузились, когда она увидела меня, целую и невредимую. Я надеялась, что выгляжу пугающе в больничном платье, но у меня были сомнения. Пыталась, во всяком случае, смотреть на нее грубо.

Это немножко сработало, но женщина только сжалась. Или же поняла, что не скоро вернется домой.

Плутарх подошел еще ближе.  
- Начинай.

Она пронизывающе посмотрела на него.  
- Ага. Только через мой труп.

- Я вполне могу убить тебя. - Он выстрелил ружьем совсем рядом с ней, доказывая свои слова.

- Ты не испугаешь меня, - проговорила та.

Я закатила глаза. Эта женщина была слишком глупой.  
- Мы должны были связать тебя и приложить дуло пистолета к твоей голове. Просто скажи, как вы нашли путь в Дистрик-13 и зачем вам это понадобилось.

- Я думала, что ты намного сообразительнее, Китнисс Эвердин. Мы пришли только за тобой. Мелларк - только бонус, - насмехалась она.

Мое лицо побледнело. Она это заметила и засмеялась еще сильнее.  
- Да, полагаю, это действительно бонус. Вы были вместе, не так ли? О, как стыдно, что Сойка потеряла свое здравомыслие.

Финник не колебался, прежде чем повернуть ее лицо к себе и ударить женщину. Последовал удар и она вздрогнула.  
Удар был сильным, очевидно.

- Когда они захватили Пита? – спросил он.

Ее глаза наполнились слезами, и она вздохнула.  
- Откуда я знаю? Последнее, что я видела - что он был схвачен моими коллегами. Но, раз вы не пытаетесь поймать их, пока они убегают, могу сказать, что теряете время.

Я хотела закрыть глаза, но не стала этого делать. Мне нужно оставаться здесь, но так, чтобы она не увидела, сколько боли мне причиняет. Моя проактивность (1) оказывает губительное действие, но я не могу позволить ей узнать больше, чем уже знает. Все равно заплачу за это потом, даже если она умрет.

Раздался сигнал тревоги, словно кто-то нажал на кнопку чрезвычайной ситуации. Я не знала, как работает эта система, но, надеялась, что кто-то спасет Пита, принесет его сюда, в Дистрикт-13, вместо того, чтобы он оказался у кровожадного Президента Сноу.

Плутарх никак не среагировал на ревущую систему безопасности.  
- Схватили, значит? - прорычал он. - Что вы сделали прежде, чем схватить?

Она улыбнулась, будто вспоминала прежние, лучшие времена.  
- Ммм... я уверена, Китнисс понравиться услышанное.

Я сжала челюсть и перекрестила руки над грудью.  
- И?

- О, разумеется. Это было действительно забавно. Ты должна была видеть, как он был напуган. Думаю, его накачали наркотиками, лекарственными препаратами, поэтому у него не было ни единого шанса сразиться с нами. Мы схватили его, по дороге насмехались, как убьем Китнисс. И, должна признаться, было довольно занимательно узнать, как же вы удачно воткнули в него устройство отслеживания. Он выглядел абсолютно ужасающе!

Финник и Плутарх ничего не сделали, чтобы удержать меня, когда я прыгнула и врезала этой женщине по ухмыляющемуся лицу. Она сама напрашивалась на удар.

Я кричала на нее, ударяя снова и снова, наблюдая за капелькой крови, стекающей по подбородку. Когда увидела, что этого достаточно, отошла. Я отвернулась от нее и попыталась успокоиться.

Глубоко дышала, пытаясь контролировать дыхание, но не получалось. Слышала, что Плутарх пытался добиться больше ответов, тогда как Финник подошел ко мне на секунду.

- Китнисс, - прошептал он, - все хорошо. Возможно, она лжет, чтобы сломать тебя.

Я закрыла глаза.  
- Я уже сломана, Финник.

Он взъерошил мои волосы и смахнул слезы. Я так рада, что у нас появился Финник. Он мне как старший брат, которого у меня не было. С ним я всегда верила, что все будет в порядке.

После нескольких минут тишины, я прошептала:  
- Я так сильно нуждаюсь в нем.

- Знаю. Вот почему я нажал на кнопку сигнализации.

Я изумилась.  
- Это был ты? Для чего она нужна?

Его рот открылся в изумлении, когда он пытался не улыбаться.  
- С помощью этой кнопки в Дистрикте закрываются все выходы. То есть, эти грязные шпионы Капитолия не смогли убежать достаточно далеко. Они, должно быть, разбежались, как мыши, почувствовав опасность. Наверняка охрана уже поймала их. А я в этом уверен.

Услышав его слова, я почувствовала головокружение.  
- Они не забрали его? Уверен?

- Абсолютно.

- Но почему в файлах написано, что он умер?

Его глаза расширились.  
- Эти ублюдки изменили информацию?

Я кивнула, мои глаза затуманились от воспоминаний.

Но реакция Финника удивила меня. Он не выглядел расстроенным, каким был бы, если бы Пит действительно был мертв. Он просто был сердит, как если бы шпионы Сноу напали.  
- Они должны были это сделать, чтобы заманить тебя в ловушку. Не расстраивайся, Китнисс. Он более чем жив.

Более чем жив. Пит действительно жив. Жив.

Я поднесла руку ко рту и всхлипнула. Это было освобождением для меня услышать эти слова, что я просто не сдержалась и начала танцевать. Но ситуация была в нашей власти. Пока мы говорили, вокруг нас лежали тела шпионов из Капитолия, из которых Плутарх пытался вытянуть информацию, когда только один из них был без сознания. На самом деле, я продолжала думать, что мужчина после этих пыток умрет.

И затем я поняла, что ничего страшного не случилось - я не потеряла своего мальчика с хлебом. Я осознала, что еще не потеряла надежду.

- Китнисс?

Я посмотрела на Финника и обнаружила, что он улыбается.

И в этот раз, мне не нужно было прикладывать усилий, чтобы вернуть. Он придет сам.

_(1) __**Проактивность**__ — представление о природе __психики__ человека, свойственное, в первую очередь, __гуманистической психологии__._

_Согласно представлению о проактивности психики человека, между воздействующими на человека раздражителями и его реакцией на эти раздражители лежит свободная независимая воля. То есть мы сами выбираем свою реакцию на те или иные воздействия. Альтернативой __**проактивности**__ является реактивность, когда выбор определяется внешними обстоятельствами, стимуляцией (с) Википедия. _


	7. Глава 7

_I Could Never Hate You. __Глава 7_

Один раз пришли рабочие, чтобы забрать тела - с меня сняли еще одно бремя. То, что они забрали их, улучшало мне жизнь. Не стоит говорить и про то, что, наблюдая за ними, расстраивалась все больше и больше. Их пустые глаза, застывшие тела, напомнили мне об ужасах в моей жизни, о всех тех смертях, которые я пережила.

- Можем идти, Китнисс. Охрана допросит женщину и уберет остальных, - сказал мне Финник. Он стол напротив стены и подмигнул.

Я сделала гримасу.  
- Упакует? Звучит ужасно.

- Ну, да... - Он посмотрел на потолок так, словно от него исходили все наши беспокойства, - условия ужасны. Но они не заслуживают лучших условий.

- Верно, - сказала я, пожав плечами, надеясь перестать ощущать беспокойство.

Финник и я покинули комнату, прошли через коридоры, не будучи уверенными, куда нужно идти. По пути мы не разговаривали, и я решила просто довериться ему как проводнику, вместо того, чтобы расстраиваться.

Но скоро мне надоела тишина.

- Финник, ты знаешь, куда мы идем? - спросила я.

- Я должен проводить тебя до твоей комнаты, как настоящий джентльмен, коим я и являюсь, - сказал он, ухмыльнувшись и подняв свою бровь.

Я это проигнорировала.  
- Что насчет охранников Пита? Мне нужно его увидеть. Я не могу просто сидеть в своей комнате, в одиночестве, и ничего не делать. - Чувство паники и неловкости в том, что я вынуждена сидеть в четырех стенах, увеличили лишь чувство клаустрофобии.

Он отвел взгляд.  
- У нас нет выбора. Я не уверен, где они находятся в данный момент.

- То есть ты не знаешь в безопасности ли он? - пискнула я. - Что, если они вышли до того, как раздался сигнал тревоги? Что, если они на пути к Президенту Сноу, пытают и мучают его все время? Что, если...

Финник внезапно остановился, и я врезалась в его спину. Он повернулся ко мне.  
- Ты должна успокоиться. Я знаю, ты немного... под наркотиками или еще чем-нибудь, но все в порядке. Пит в порядке.

И после он пошел вперед, не дождавшись моего ответа и даже не повернувшись, чтобы посмотреть, иду ли я следом. Конечно, я не ответила. Как я могу быть спокойна после всего? Я вздохну спокойно в том случае, если Пит вернется ко мне живым и невредимым.

Когда мы подошли к двери, Финник ушел, не сказав ни слова. Я села на кровать и уставилась на ковер, запоминая эти скучные узоры, которые мы видели каждый день в Дистрикте-13. Я слушала собственное дыхание, отслеживая его, таким образом, ни на чем не сосредотачиваясь.

Внезапно, от динамика, которого я прежде не замечала, раздался шум:

- Китнисс Эвердин, пожалуйста, незамедлительно пройдите в триста вторую комнату, - сказал голос.

Затем сообщение повторилось еще один раз механическим голосом.

Я спрыгнула с кровати за секунду, не тратя время. Я бежала через коридоры так быстро, как могла и, должно быть, все подумали, что я психически больна. Я уверена, что налетала на людей.

Стены коридоров потемнели, когда я побежала. Я сфокусировалась только на том, что впереди меня, а не по бокам.

Мои мысли проносились быстрее, чем я бежала. Моим незамедлительным предположением было то, что Пит в комнате ожидал меня. Естественно, когда я подумала об этом, не переключилась на другую мысль. Моя надежда на безопасность Пита, на наше восстановление, на то, что мы всегда будем вместе, только возросла. Все мои страхи прошлого, которые были у меня еще два года назад, снова ворвались в мою жизнь. Но я прекратила думать об этом. Я – Сойка. Я сильная. И ничто другое не сможет сломать меня.

После того, как мы обнаружили, что в двенадцатом есть шпионы Капитолия, ко мне вернулась моя ответственность, которая напомнила о том, что я должна делать и кем быть. Я не могу позволить сломать себя, даже если это будет самый важный человек в моей жизни. Если я не достаточно сильна для них, для всех, восстание успешным не будет, и я подведу не только себя, но и всех людей в дистриктах.

В моей голове пронеслись лица маленьких сестричек Руты. Я должна заботиться не только о себе или друзьях, но и о них также, даже если они не понимают, насколько для меня это важно. Я не была той, кому важно быть в долгу, но самопожертвование Руты не забудется.

Я подскользнулась прямо перед черной дверью.  
На серебряной табличке жирным шрифтом было написано "Комната 302", что заставило меня удивиться - эта комната имеет важное значение.

Я быстро распахнула дверь, и мои глаза обыскали комнату. Они незамедлительно нашли фигуру, опиравшуюся на стену, голова которой была спрятана в коленках.

- Пит? - задохнулась я. Он поднял голову, и я увидела изумительные голубые глаза, наблюдавшие за мной. Живые.

Он не успел встать, как я налетела на него и заплакала в его рубашку.  
- Я... думала, что ты… мертв, - плакала я. Мой голос звучал разбито и плаксиво.

Пит изменил положение так, что я оказалась на его коленях, а мое лицо уперлось в его шею.  
- Я знаю, - нежно сказал он. - Они мне все рассказали.

Он взял меня за подбородок, как всегда нежно, и вытер дорожку слез поцелуями. Облегчение, наполнившее меня, было почти мучительным. Оно могло ударить меня или же выбить из меня кислород, если бы я не была в руках Пита, где я чувствовала себя полностью живой. Я ощущала его мускулы сквозь рубашку, из-за чего складывалось чувство защищенности. Я знала, что он не позволит кому-то причинить мне боль.

- Не плачь, любимая, - прошептал он. Но слезы все же полились из его глаз.

Я кусала губы, пытаясь остановиться, но это намного сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Нежное обращение, вылетевшее из его уст, заставило меня заплакать сильнее.

Я чувствовала так, будто взорвусь в любую минуту. Прижалась к нему еще больше, желая раствориться в его коже.  
- Я люблю тебя, - сказала я. Впервые, произнося эти слова, я подразумевала именно такой смысл. Но это... это чувство любви ни на что не похоже. Я никогда не любила его больше, чем сейчас, и я знаю, что никуда не отпущу его.

Он улыбнулся мне, снова вытирая поцелуем мои слезы. Внезапно, его губы оказались на моей щеке, и я почувствовала жажду, не возникавшую с самой Квартальной Бойни - жажда к мальчику с хлебом. Я хотела целовать его до тех пор, пока Пит не почувствует головокружение.

Вот, что я и делаю.

Я зацепила пальцами края рубашки Пита и приблизила его лицо к моему. Мы оба плакали, теряя контроль над эмоциями внутри нас, но это не остановила меня. Мои губы накрыли его - это был нежный поцелуй, из-за которого я почувствовала себя так, будто готова взорваться. Там, где наша кожа соприкасалось, казалось, будто скоро полетят искры. В разгар нашего поцелуя я представила фейерверк над нашими головами, и что петарды взорвались розовым, голубым и оранжевым. Это удивительное сочетание цветов похоже на закат. И это то, что напомнило мне о Пите.

Он отклонился первым. Я наблюдала за ним, когда мы оба пытались выравнивать наше дыхание. Такой момент невозможно не забыть. Тот случай просто нельзя было сравнить с этим.

Он посмотрел на меня так пристально, что я почувствовала легкое головокружение. Во-первых, я думала, что его глаза светились любовью, обожанием и, возможно, страстью. Но потом поняла, что было что-то еще. Вина. Боль. Страх.

- Пит? - нежно спросила я. - Что случилось?

Он отодвинулся от меня, заставляя мою кожу ощутить нехватку тепла. Пит поднял свое лицо к потолку, его грудь вздымалась и опускалась и я задалась вопросом, почему он это делает. Но нет, из-за страха.  
- Китнисс? Как ты можешь целовать меня?

Я отодвинулась.  
- Что ты имеешь в виду?

Он повернулся ко мне, его глаза заблестели.  
- Как ты можешь целовать меня после всего, что я тебе сделал? После боль, через которую ты прошла из-за меня? Ты должна оставить меня, Китнисс! Ты должна уйти к Гейлу! - кричал он. Его голос в конце оборвался, и Пит упал на колени, крепко держа лицо руками.

Неожиданно я поняла, что он чувствует. Пит - самый самоотверженный человек, которого я только знаю, и теперь он чувствует вину за все нападения. В этом был виноват яд, и он просит меня оставить его. Он просит уйти к Гейлу, даже если мы знали, что такого не случиться никогда.

Я подползла к нему и убрала его руки с лица. Они оставляли красные метки, а слезы, стекающие вниз по его лицу, оставляли полосы. Я ненавижу Капитолий. Ненавижу, что они сделали с Питом.

Я обняла его и крепко держала, пока он рыдал в мои волосы. Звук его плача причинял мне боль, разбивал меня на маленькие кусочки, и я осознала, что плачу вместе с ним.

- Мы не позволим им уйти так легко, Пит, - говорила я, пока слезы стекали вниз по моему лицу. - Обещаю, они заплатят за все, что сделали тебе.

- Сделали это мне? О чем ты, Китнисс? Что насчет избиения или горе, которое ты почувствовала из-за меня? - заплакал он. Он поднял взгляд, его глаза были наполнены болью.

- Это не была твоя вина, Пит. Это их вина, как, в прочем, и все остальное. - Я взяла его лицо в свои руки и заставила его посмотреть в мои глаза.  
- Я не виню тебя и никогда не буду.

Он закрыл глаза и оперся на меня. Под его весом я быстро упала на спину, и он упал на меня.  
- Мне жаль, - прошептал он, уткнувшись носом в мою шею.

Я бы закатила глаза, если бы он не испытывал такую чудовищную боль.  
- Все в порядке, Пит. Правда.

Он открыл рот, чтобы, возможно, назвать еще несколько причин, почему я должна ненавидеть его, но у него не было шанса. Я отчаянно поцеловала его, передавая в поцелуй всю ту боль, что я чувствовала, когда думала, что потеряла его. Игры свели нас вместе, и я достигла того, чего хотела: заставить Пита почувствовать головокружение от поцелуев.


	8. Глава 8

Я бежала через поляну цветов. Одуванчиков, если быть точной. Их запах наполнял мой нос, и, наблюдая за этой естественной картиной, мое сердце наполнилось счастьем. Счастьем потому, что одуванчики напомнили мне о Пите. Напомнили о дне, когда он дал мне хлеб, и после, когда я посмотрела вниз, чтобы увидеть первый весенний одуванчик - увидеть первый росток надежды.

Пока я бежала, думала и улыбалась. Вспомнила его лицо, мужественное и улыбающееся и, хотя ничего не смогла с этим сделать, удивилась своей удачи, ведь Пит принадлежит мне. Конечно, по всему Панему ходят тысячу красивых девушек, которые умерли бы, чтобы быть с Питом, обнять его, ощутить его губы на своей коже...

Я перестала о нем думать, чтобы не хмуриться. Моя скорость бега возросла, и я побежала намного быстрее, чем обычный человек. Я не задавала вопросы о нечеловеческих способностях, полагая, что, возможно, их дал мне Капитолий. Я так же не удивлялась, куда бегу, потому что было не важно. Я чувствовал себя счастливой, вдыхала запах цветов, ощущала дуновение ветра. Мое предназначение свершилось, но мое сердце говорило мне, что я бегу туда, где буду, наконец-то, счастливой. В одиночестве, но счастливой. Хотя бы однажды.

Я снова улыбнулась и побежала еще быстрее от одной этой мысли. Каким-то образом мое дыхание не сбилось, как будто бы я не пробежала тысячу миль в час, кто знает, как долго. Если бы я бежала по улице, то, конечно же, почувствовала это расстояние и скорость.

Но неожиданно я остановилась. Почувствовала страх, но от чего? Удивилась, что я боялся, но никто не появился, чтобы предупредить меня. Я был здесь одна, никого больше не было, чтобы сказать, куда или от кого бежать.

Китнисс...

Я обернулась. Кто-то только что проговорил мое имя, спокойно, но многозначительно, и я не знала, кто это.

Мы приближаемся.

Голос пугал меня. Наверное, я знаю этого человека, но не могу вспомнить, кто мой враг. Понимаю, что у меня они есть, но их имена и лица не могу вспомнить. Похоже, будто меня заперли в черный ящик, откуда не могу увидеть посетителей. Я только ощущаю тяжелый взгляд, но не вижу. Все, что замечаю - бесконечная даль из желтых и мирных одуванчиков, время будто замерло

Я слышу тиканье часов, будто кто-то - или что-то - ведет обратный счет времени, а затем атакуют меня. Выяснить, сколько у меня осталось времени, я не могу, но что-то будет.

Мое дыхание оборвалось, и я упала на колени. Зная, что от оцепенения могу поплатиться своей жизнью, я захныкала.

Я вспомнила проницательные слова отца:  
- Если можешь бежать, сможешь и спрятаться. Если сможешь спрятаться, всегда можешь найти путь для побега. Но если не сможешь, станешь безнадежной.

Теперь я поняла, что он имел в виду. И если я позволю себе почувствовать страх, стану безнадежной, как говорил отец. В кромешной темноте всегда есть лучик света, и я собираюсь этот самый лучик найти.

Переборов себя, я встала и оглянулась вокруг. Конечно же, отсюда был и другой выход. Я не могу оставаться здесь слишком долго.

Но прежде чем я набралась сил для побега, возник пожар, уничтоживший несколько сотен ярдов земли. Я автоматически заплакала, наблюдая за желтыми одуванчиками в огне. Одуванчики ассоциировались с Питом, единственным человеком, которого я любила больше всех. Но сейчас, я могла лишь наблюдать, как сгорают эти цветы.

- Нет! - плакала я. Но было слишком поздно.

Пожар распространялся очень быстро, все приближался и приближался, и заполняет каждый клочок земли, который я могу видеть, исключая, правда, место, где стою я. Но меня пожар не задел, и все-таки я надеялась, чтобы задел и убил меня, таким образом, я бы не знала, что будет дальше. Я бы лучше умерла быстрой смертью, чем ждать, когда же огонь доберется, и знать, что никто не поможет мне.

Я закричала, призывая подмогу, но, как и ожидалось, никто не пришел. Я пожелала увидеть Пита в последнюю минуту моей смерти, но и эту надежду я тоже потеряла. Даже совет моего отца не помог мне выжить. Отсюда некуда было бежать и единственный свет, который я вижу, убьет меня. Когда пожар проник сквозь невидимый барьер, я запомнила лишь эти слова: «Никто не придет на помощь».

С последним криком, я проснулась. Видела я не четко и тихо захныкала. Мои кошмары были все еще свежими, и картинка горящих одуванчиков заставила меня заплакать еще сильнее. Ирония в том, что уничтожало цветы - или Пит, или мои мысли - пугало меня. Это заставило меня задуматься, что я убивала его, потому что в реальном мире я была известна как Огненная Китнисс, та, кто обеспечивает наличие искры в обществе, необходимую для восстания.

Все это вернуло меня в реальный мир, что я и ненавидела.

- Кит... - Пит задвигался рядом со мной. Мой крик, должно быть, снова разбудил его.

- Пит? - задохнулась я. Мои губы задрожали, и я почувствовала, что меня будто раскололо на две половинки.  
- Ты нужен мне.

Его глаза открылись и посмотрели на меня. Он колебался в течение одной секунды, прежде чем обнять меня и успокаивающе прошептать. И снова Пит успокаивал меня, как ребенка. Не то, что у нас не было другого выхода, просто для нас это было довольно типично.

- Шш, все в порядке. Я здесь, - сказал он, нежно кладя мой подбородок на его шею. - Я здесь.

Мое тело вздрагивало, пока я рыдала, но я почувствовала себя намного лучше, когда его руки обняли меня, защищая от всего, что потом может обернуться кошмаром. Я глубоко вдохнула, вдыхая знакомый аромат Пита. Его запах был настолько естественным и родным, что мне просто захотелось раствориться в нем.

- Люблю тебя, - прошептала я.

Я смогла услышать улыбку в его голосе.  
- И я люблю тебя.

Он прижал меня еще сильнее и поцеловал в лоб. Теплота от его губ заставила меня закрыть глаза, но мне было нужно большее. Я жаждала его попробовать, почувствовать его губы на своих.

- Пит, - пробормотала я. Он нежно приподнял мое лицо, его глаза заморгали, словно спрашивая, чего я хочу. Мне не нужно было отвечать ему - я показала. Я притянула его грудь и его лицо медленно приблизилось к моему. Он незамедлительно ответил мне, и совсем скоро мы поцеловались.

Я потеряна в Пите, потеряна в голоде по отношению к нему. Дверь могла резко сорваться с петель - кто знает, может, это уже и произошло - и никто из нас этого бы не заметил. Я неистово целовала его, пока он обнимал меня за талию.

Он везде. Он - все, что я могу чувствовать, касаться и думать. Пит - все мое, и я его.

Мы в середине восстания, но даже это я поняла через секунду. Это потому, что я потерялась в прикосновениях Пита, но, честно, я не чувствовала страха. Сноу может ополчиться на нас еще раз, более жестоко, но я по-прежнему не чувствую ничего, кроме чувства защищенности и сильной любви по отношению к этому парню, мальчику с хлебом, который провел меня через все препятствия.

Наверное, звучит слишком странно, но мне кажется, что мы с Питом вместе будем проходить через боль и различные жизненные трудности. Смерть или боль обязательно будут присутствовать в нашем ближайшем будущем, но в нем мы будем вместе, и это ничего не разрушит.

Пит и я вместе и сильнее, чем когда-либо.

_**~The end~**_


End file.
